


For a moment

by Colletje



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: OC, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colletje/pseuds/Colletje
Summary: While walking Aralyn stark, daugher of Rickon and Lyarra Stark is walking through winterfell and sees the ghost of her family.





	For a moment

**Author's Note:**

> The eyes of the caracter this story is told from is Aralyn Stark, the twinn sister of Benjen and youngest of her generation. She is married and has 2 girls, her youngest Arralyn is in this story as well.  
> I am not a native english speaker and I have dyslectia so I am sorry if I spelled somethings wrong.

As I walked through the halls of winterfell I saw many ghosts. My father and mother were walking through the glass gardens making small talk. My oldest brother was practising sword fighting with my nephew while his wife and baby girl were watching. My lord brother was sitting in the great hall, watching his children while his wife was still pissed at him for not telling her about my other nephews mother. She was probably spying on her youngest girl with the blacksmith. How she loves those 2 together and can’t wait for their wedding. My sister was kissing her prince and she was watching their son become the man that she always dreamed of.  
When I walked to the window, Ned started whining. About how unfair life is and that his children are not at all what he wanted them to be. Lyanna got pissed at him so she started screaming at him. This got the attention of Brandon who came inside the room confused as hell. Same as Robb, Talisa and little Kat. Even father, mother and Catelyn herself came. When all came clear Brandon just started laughing. And stated that Lya never knew her baby boy who was mistreated here in winterfell under his rule. How his bastards will never know who he was and how they died way too young. And how Benjen never will know how a woman's body will feel and how he never ever could get a baby because he was to honorable. How Ned lived a full life with many children and a loving wife. And for a moment none of the ghost looked at the living.  
My little girl took my hand and looked really confused. “What is it sweetling?” I asked her.  
“Who are all those people who are yelling? And why are they yelling?” Asked my little Lyarra and I told her.   
Brandon kept yelling at Ned, father turned to me and while he heart what I was telling my youngest his mouth fell open.  
“Aralyn, you and your littlest girl can see us?” He asked with tears in his eyes. For a moment my brothers shut up and I nodded. lyanna turned her head and she just started running and tried to hug me. And for a moment I could feel my sisters warm arms around me.  
Just for a moment.


End file.
